Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack of Hyper Dave
Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack of Hyper Dave is an upcoming game by PopCap. Story Crazy Dave is walking in your garden searching for strips of bacon, and ends up finding a note saying EAT TAH BACON. Crazy Dave eats the bacon, and becomes an evil version of himself called Hyper Dave. Because of this, the zombies now have more Zombotanys and evil plants. Penny will help you on your quest to save Crazy Dave and your brains. Ready, set, PLANT! Levels 1. Front Yard 2. Nighttime 3. Pool Party 4. Foggy Nights 5. Roof Protection 6. Flood Plants {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" |- ! scope="row"|Plant ! scope="row"|Image ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Unlocked ! scope="col"|Plant Food Ability ! scope="col"|Recharge ! scope="col"|Sun Coast |- |'Peashooter ' | |Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. |Available at the beginning of the game |Turns them into faster-shooting Gatling Peas for three seconds. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Sunflower ' | |Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! |Front Yard - Day 1 |Produces 125 sun. |Fast |50 sun |- |'Cherry Bomb ' | |Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. |Front Yard - Day 2 |The explosion increases from a 3x3 zone to a 4x4 zone. |Slow |150 sun |- |'Iceberg Lettuce ' | |Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. |Front Yard - Day 3 |Freezes every zombie on screen similar to the Ice-shroom. |Sluggish |0 sun |- |'Wall-nut ' | |Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect other plants. |Front Yard - Day 4 |Gives it a hard armor shell for extra strength. |Sluggish |50 sun |- |'Potato Mine ' | |Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm. Plant them ahead of zombies. |Front Yard - Day 5 |Arms itself and produces two armed Potato Mines on other spaces. |Sluggish |25 sun |- |'Time Bomb ' | |Time Bombs slow down the action, making it easier for giving Plant Food to instant kills before they explode. They also only slow down zombies and instant kills, so your plants that shoot projectiles have the upper hand on zombies. |Front Yard - Day 6 |After slowing down time, it shoots clocks rapidly at zombies. |Very Slow |175 sun |- |'Snow Pea' | |Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. |Front Yard - Day 7 |Slows down all the zombies in front of it then fires peas rapid. |Fast |175 sun |- |'Bloomerang' | |Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! |Front Yard - Day 8 |Shoots four boomerangs up, down, left and right. |Fast |175 sun |- |'Bonk Choy' | |Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. |Front Yard - Day 9 |Punches zombies in every direction at a high rate. |Fast |150 sun |- |'Repeater' | |Repeaters fire two peas at one time. |Front Yard - Day 10 |Shoots like a faster-shooting Gatling Pea at first, but at the end it shoots a 2x bigger Pea. |Fast |200 sun |- |'Puff-shroom' | |Nocturnal, shoots Spores at zombies up to three squares away from it. |Front Yard - Day 12 |Rapidly shoots spores at any zombies up to three squares away from it. |Fast |0 sun |- |'Sun-shroom' | |Nocturnal, gives 15 sun first, then eventually grows and gives 25 sun. |Nighttime - Day 1 |Immediately grows, then gives 100 sun. |Fast |25 sun |- |'Fume-shroom' | |Nocturnal, shoots fumes that damage all zombies up to four squares away from it and penetrates shields (Screen Doors, Ladders, etc.) |Nighttime - Day 2 |Shoots giant balls of fume for a few seconds. |Fast |75 sun |- |'Scaredy-shroom' | |Nocturnal, shoots long ranged spores. Stops shooting and hides when a zombie is close to it. |Nighttime - Day 3 |Rapidly shoots spores at zombies. |Fast |25 sun |- |'Grave Buster' | |Grave Busters consume graves they're planted on. |Nighttime - Day 4 |Eats the grave it is planted on, then damages all graves on the screen. |Sluggish |75 sun |- |'Spore Launcher' | |Spore Launcher launches spores at zombies, and shoots fumes when zombies get too close. |Nighttime - Day 5 |Shoots fumes at all the zombies on the screen. |Sluggish |175 sun |- |'Hypno-shroom' | |Nocturnal, hypnotizes zombies and makes them turn around and fight other zombies. |Nighttime - Day 6 |Hypnotises the most powerful zombies on the screen. |Slow |75 sun |- |'Ice-shroom' | |Nocturnal, freezes all zombies on-screen which gradually recover. |Nighttime - Day 7 |Keeps the zombies frozen for even more time. |Very Slow |75 sun |- |'Doom-shroom' | |Nocturnal, destroys almost all zombies on the screen. Leaves a crater that heals itself in 3 minutes. If planted on a Lily Pad or Flower Pot, they are destroyed also. |Nighttime - Day 8 |Destroys all zombies on the screen. |Very Slow |125 sun |- |'Cabbage-pult ' | |Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. |Nighttime - Day 9 |Launches several cabbages at once, hitting every zombie onscreen. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Chomper' | |Eats any zombie in front of itself, but it takes time to chew. |Nighttime - Day 10 |Digests the zombie it is eating if eating any, then eats all zombies in a 3x3 range. |Fast |150 sun |- |'Lily Pad' | |Aquatic, allows other plants to be planted in water. |Nighttime - Day 12 |N/A |Fast |25 sun |- |'Spikeweed' | |Spikeweeds destroy one rolling zombie and hurt any zombies that step on them. |Pool Party - Day 1 |Creates temporary spikes throughout the row. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Twin Sunflower' | |Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. They are an upgrade of Sunflower, so they must be planted on Sunflowers. |Pool Party - Day 2 |Gives 225 sun. |Mediocre |125 sun |- |'Spring Bean' | |Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water nearby. |Pool Party - Day 3 |Bounces all zombies around it. |Sluggish |50 sun |- |'Lightning Reed' | |Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt then arc and hit other zombies. |Pool Party - Day 4 |Makes a storm cloud that strikes storm at the zombies. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Squash' | |Squashes will smash the first zombie that gets close. |Pool Party - Day 5 |Squashes two random zombies. |Sluggish |50 sun |- |'Threepeater' | |Threepeater shoot peas in three lanes. |Pool Party - Day 6 |Shoots a widespread volley of peas in front of it. |Fast |300 sun |- |'Tangle Kelp' | |Aquatic, captures and drowns the first zombie that gets near it. Only able to drown one zombie. |Pool Party - Day 7 |Brings down all zombies in his row. |Slow |25 sun |- |'Jalapeno' | |Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. |Pool Party - Day 8 |The Jalepeno attaches to two other Jalepenos, and they explode 3 rows. |Slow |125 sun |- |'Snapdragon' | |Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. |Pool Party - Day 9 |Sets a 3x3 area in front of it on fire dealing massive damage. |Fast |150 sun |- |'Torchwood' | |Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. |Pool Party - Day 10 |The fire becomes napalm. |Fast |175 sun |- |'Sea-shroom' | |Aquatic and nocturnal, shoots spores to zombies three squares away from it. |Pool Party - Day 12 |Rapidly shoots spores at any zombies up to three squares away from it. |Sluggish |0 sun |- |'Cactus' | |Shoots spikes that deal normal damage and can stretch up high to pop balloons. |Foggy Nights - Day 1 |Rapidly shoots spikes at zombies. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Flaming Pea' | |Shoots flaming peas which do double damage to zombies. |Foggy Nights - Day 2 |Rapidly shoots flaming peas at zombies. |Fast |225 sun |- |'Tall-nut' | |Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. |Foggy Nights - Day 3 |Gives it a hard armor for extra strength like Wall-nut. |Sluggish |125 sun |- |'Kernel-pult' | |Kernel-pults flings corn kernels and butters at zombies. |Foggy Nights - Day 4 |Fires butter at every zombie onscreen. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Coconut Cannon' | |Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. |Foggy Nights - Day 5 |Fires one big Coconut. |Fast |400 sun |- |'Plantern' | |Uncovers fog in a 5x5 area. |Foggy Nights - Day 6 |Uncovers fog in a 6x6 area instead of a 5x5 area. |Sluggish |25 sun |- |'Blover' | |Blows away fog temporarily and all Balloon Zombies. |Foggy Nights - Day 7 |Blows all zombies off the screen. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Split Pea' | |Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. |Foggy Nights - Day 8 |The front does Peashooter's Plant Food ability and the back does Repeater's Plant Food ability. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Starfruit' | |Shoots stars in five directions. |Foggy Nights - Day 9 |Rapidly shoots stars from all 5 directions while spinning. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Pumpkin' | |As strong as a Wall-nut and can be planted over another plant. |Foggy Nights - Day 10 |Gives it a hard armor for extra strength like Wall-nut. |Sluggish |125 sun |- |'Flower Pot' | |Allows a plant to be planted on the roof. |Foggy Nights - Day 12 |N/A |Fast |25 sun |- |'Coffee Bean' | |Can only be planted on sleeping mushrooms and wakes them up. |Roof Protection - Day 1 |Wakes up all sleeping plants on the screen. |Fast |75 sun |- |'Garlic' | |Diverts zombies that bite it to the lane above or below. |Roof Protection - Day 2 |Diverts all zombies on the screen into the lane with the most defenses. |Fast |50 sun |- |'Umbrella Leaf' | |Bounces off all Bungee Zombies and can deflect basketballs launched by the Catapult Zombies in a 3x3 area. |Roof Protection - Day 3 |Shields all plants on the screen. |Fast |100 sun |- |'Marigold' | |Drops silver and gold coins. |Roof Protection - Day 4 |Produces 3 diamonds. |Sluggish |50 sun |- |'Gatling Pea' | |Shoots four peas at a time. It's an upgrade of Repeater, so it must be planted on Repeaters. |Roof Protection - Day 5 |Rapidly shoots peas, then shoots 4 giant peas. |Slow |250 sun |- |'Explode-o-nut' | |Explode-o-nuts have the same strength as Wall-nut, but when eaten they explode. |Roof Protection - Day 6 |Gains a hot hard armor shell, which explodes when eaten. |Sluggish |175 sun |- |'Chili Bean' | |Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. |Roof Protection - Day 7 |Launches 3 extra beans randomly. |Sluggish |50 sun |- |'Pea Pod' | |Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. |Roof Protection - Day 8 |Turns into a giant Peashooter that does a lot of damage. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Spikerock' | |Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Spikerock is an upgrade of Spikeweed, so it must be planted on Spikeweed. |Roof Protection - Day 9 |Draws all zombies in the row on to it. |Sluggish |250 sun |- |'Melon-pult' | |Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. |Roof Protection - Day 10 |Launches melons out from the top that does 2x the damage. |Fast |300 sun |- |'Deluxe Lily' | |Deluxe Lily is like a Lily Pad, except it takes up a 3x3 space. |Roof Protection - Day 12 |N/A |Fast |200 sun |- |'Cattail' | |Aquatic, shoots spikes in any lane and pops balloons. Cattail is an upgrade of Lily Pad so it has to be planted on Lily Pad. |Flood - Day 1 |Rapidly shoots spikes at all the zombies on the screen. |Slow |225 sun |- |'Seashooter' | |Seashooters are blue peashooters that shoot water balls that do the same damage as peas, and they can only be planted in water. |Flood - Day 2 |Rapidly shoots water balls at zombies. |Fast |125 sun |- |'Reseater' | |Reseaters are the same as Seashooters, except they shoot two water balls at once. |Flood - Day 3 |Rapidly shoots water balls at zombies, then shoots a giant water ball. |Fast |225 sun |- |'Pea Cannon' | |Pea Cannons shoot one giant pea, then they recharge to shoot another one. They take up two squares of space in the same row. |Flood - Day 4 |Shoots 7 giant peas. |Slow |500 sun |- |'Sea-nut' | |Sea-nuts can only be planted in water, and they are a little stronger than Wall-nut, yet not as strong as Tall-nut. |Flood - Day 5 |Gives it a hard armor shell for extra strength like Wall-nut, but the shell is a little harder to eat. |Sluggish |75 sun |- |'Three Pea' | |Three Peas shoot three peas at a time, but unlike Threepeater, they don't shoot in three rows, only one. |Flood - Day 6 |Rapidly shoots peas, then shoots 2 giant peas. |Fast |300 sun |- |'Volcano Plant' | |When a zombie gets to close, Volcano Plant erupts in lava, rapidly hurting the zombie getting hit by it. The lava works as Spikeweed and Spikerock do. And also, if in a water area, when it erupts it turns the water the lava lands on into land, which in 1 minute grows dirt and grass. |Flood - Day 7 |Erupts lava balls, which hit all zombies on the screen. |Sluggish |400 sun |- |'Jungle Vine' | |Jungle Vine strangles the first 3 zombies that bite it, instantly killing them. |Flood - Day 8 |Strangles 3 random zombies on the screen, and for some reason can strangle 3 more zombies after the Plant Food ability. |Slow |125 sun |- | Category:Game Category:Fanon Game Category:Protagonists